


Exiled One

by Amethyst_Dawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multiverse, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Depression, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Dawn/pseuds/Amethyst_Dawn
Summary: During the aftermath of Endgame, Wakanda tracks a projectile from beyond the atmosphere which lands in Wakanda. It is identified as girl who is gifted. After escaping Wakanda she is tracked and recaptured in Vermont by the Avengers with no explanation of how she got there in a short time, or survived the fall. With a warning of a coming threat she slips from their grasp and a new problem arises.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The rushing air increased in temperature and the surrounding air ignited. Blisters reddened and popped on her skin but just as quick as they came they left, leaving behind untouched skin for burning again and again. If she focused she could separate herself from the pain but no source of steady energy was there to ground her.

_You do not belong here! Go forth to the place that has contaminated you!_

It should've hurt more than it did but she couldn't find the reality where it would've. The heat was gone and freezing air replaced it, and then she was alight again. Sight had returned, ground, golden buildings, people and vehicles rushed up to her and the spike of a eternity of energy clawed at her. She was among a civilization!

And then everything fell away.

* * *

_Wakanda_

King T'Challa turned away from where he worked with his people to rebuild a village to answer the chiming on his bracelet. The connected pieces of the technology whirled as his sister's face materialized in a flourish of electronic blue, Shuri's face was urgent as the hologram fritzed as she moved on the other end.

"The projectile has been scanned headed for Birnin Zana. It has passed through the atmosphere and will make contact. Approximately a half hour before it hits the barrier."

Wakanda had been tracking the projectile for a few days, ever since it appeared in the sky. What it was and where it came from was unknown, a thorough analyzing was impossible because of its speed. The rate which it was falling was dangerously high and would damage wherever it hit and miles around it.

T'Challa cut the signal from his sister and connected to the network for emergency evacuation of the Golden City. Everyone in Birnin Zana with a network bracelet would receive the warning, they had minimal time. The barrier would work against the projectile but at the speed it was going it would pass through within minutes. Once it passed through it'd be a few moments before it hit.

He reconnected his bracelet to Shuri, "Send me a ride!"

Her demeanor had changed within a few seconds. "As you wish my king."

He had no time or interest at the moment to engage with her jest. He cut the signal off once again and by his unspoken command the panther suit materialized around his body, his clothes falling away. A suit of taut yet flexible nanofibers weaved with vibranium alloy to make a protective and lethal weapon. The helmet, however, did not materialize though the purple netting of vision- and smell-enhancing wire receptors clung to the sides of his face along with the wire in his ear to speak directly to the royal control Centre. 

The Border Tribe village members watched him as he dipped off as his transport flew to his aid. The transport closed him in as he sat at the control seat and lifted it higher.

"Evacuation has begun. They're getting worried." Came Shuri's voice through the wire.

"A larger transport would have been preferable." The golden city was within his sight now.

"The larger transports are being boarded, you just need to transport them."

Approaching the city showed him what she meant. Multiple transports were positioned throughout the city with pockets for the smaller transport, which he navigated, to power them. The first one was already boarded to the max, T'Challa engaged the attachment and lowered into the city and connected to the transport.

He could see when the projectile hit the barrier, the barrier was visible in the surrounding area of the disturbance, a netting of geometrical patterns alight with the dominant blue glow of vibranium. 

Eight transports, he moved eight transports before it broke through. The immediate area was clear, no-one should be fatally harmed. 

"Baba!" T'Challa turned his head as the low cry came through the sound of rushing heat. "Baba!"

T'Challa moved quickly to exit the transport and ran for the sound. It was a boy, he stood helplessly in the middle of the swiftly evacuated city staring at the object rushing towards him. T'Challa broke into a sprint enhanced by the Panther flower and suit and grabbed the boy within a heart's beat. He continued running without a pause but faltered as his suit vibrated dangerously and then fell away slightly before rematerializing fully. His eyes flitted upwards as a loud droning sound echoed and all the technology in the city winked out for a second just as the object hit. T'Challa lunged to clear the immediate blast but was pushed forward regardless. He maneuvered nimbly to prevent harm to the boy who clung to him desperately.

T'Challa set the boy on his feet as he found his own footing, the ground still vibrating from the blast as if getting ready for the inevitable reciprocated quake. The boy looked up at him thankfully.

"Go find your Baba." He told him.

The boy nodded devotedly and ran off. 

T'Challa made his way to the edge of the crash site. The crater was thick with smoke and debris, the panther mask just barely filtered the dust that fought to reach his nostrils and into his lungs. His reinforced shoes resisted the crumbly slip of the rocky ground as he moved towards center of the crater. 

"What's there?" Shuri's voice sounded almost excited now, she might've been bouncing in her seat. 

"I have not made it yet."

The tension was tight as he reached the end of the impressive slope. Whatever had fallen was smaller than he expected because he still could not see it. He entered into the thickest recess of the smoke and felt around until it began to clear. The object was small and lithe. T'Challa moved towards it with caution and for a split second caught a glimpse of a wing-like structure which quickly faded away and what he found was a body of a young girl. He kneeled next to her and checked for a pulse, astonishingly, it was there.

"It's a girl. She's alive."

* * *

_Slovakia_

Everything was cold, it was always cold but that cold became comforting, especially when he was let free. He'd burn up so bad that when the cold seeped in it would run his nerves numb. Besides those times, the cold was just... cold. Sometimes he'd be relieved in other ways, relieved of the cold by that which was connected to him, they had been connected only recently and since then it had some nothing but warm him, kept the cold at bay.

They said they were helping him, fixing whatever had happened in his "forgotten life". He trusted them now, maybe not before but he did now. They were familiar, they spoke his tongue. They were family...

"Asset 03."

His head lifted at the mention of his name. "Yes." It had been days since they let him out, much less spoke to him, he had done something... been somewhere?

"How do you feel?"

He shuddered in the small cloth that covered his privates. "Cold."

"We're going to fix that. Come on."

He lifted himself from the cold stone and walked to the open cage door. They had him in a cage for his safety. The corridor beyond was just as cold but not beyond the black door, there it was just pain and fire, there he was fixed...

He flinched as the door scraped the ground when the hinges began to turn. A table had already been set and prepped for him. He did as he did many times, got in the bed and laid still for them to strap him down. The pain was strength, he was going to be faster, stronger, he'd heal his wounds.

"Are you ready 03?"

He nodded tightly and clenched guys teeth around the provided rubber. The cool tabs placed evenly on him vibrated with energy then it hit him. His fingers curled around the air and he jerked as electricity coursed through his body, pain... alien purple energy ran up his body from under guys skin and pulsed with each increasing of voltage. That energy was enhancing, it was powerful. The next few pulses convulsed his body and he emitted a growl of pain which evolved into a painful and terrorizing scream. The bite muffled the scream a little but it was in his ears, it was everywhere. Pain everywhere. He knew it was coming, right when his nails bit into the palm which they held onto. Warm blood pooled into the ceases of his hand and that warmth accompanied him to the darkness.

* * *

"How did she survive?" Shuri's face was filled with uncapped awe.

"Did you scan her? Is she human?" T'Challa still wore the panther suit as if he expected the girl to jump up and break through the energy field which held her. 

"Does she not look human?" Shuri turned to he computer. "She's odd..."

T'Challa turned to his sister for insight but she didn't offer any but continued mumbling to herself.

"Her brain is not in a state of sleep. She's showing signs of... communication... with herself?"

"Keep her under close watch, if she wakes, notify me." T'Challa said. 

* * *

_Where am I?_ Civilization did not look like this.

_**Who are you?**_

She recoiled from the disembodied voice before realizing that she was not solid either, she was a unseen entity. 

_Where am I?_

_**Why are you** **in my mind?** _

_Who are you?_

**_I don't want to be here..._ **It was taking to itself suddenly. **_They are monsters, brainwashers..._**

_Who is? Where am I?_

**_This... this is my power house, this is my mind..._**

_Who are you?_ She stopped trying to reach in the darkness, there was no use. _Are you trapped?_

The world that sheltered her did not trap people, relief flooded her dread which had formed when she figured it, she wasn't endangering them, she was somewhere else.

**_Yes. I'm... dangerous. I'm in Slovakia, come get me please..._** the desperation in the accented voice paused her... but not just that...

_Slovakia? On earth?_ Her heart dipped, she had to leave. _I'm sorry, I can't help you... how am I here? Let me out..._

**_I... I don't know how... you need to help me..._ **The "please" was left unsaid.

She started to say more but then he was gone, she could feel it. It was similar to waking up...

* * *

Shuri watched the sleeping girl with interest. The vials on the projected monitor were irregular as of she was awake or dreaming but her eyes stayed still under her lids. It had been three hours since she was admitted into Shuri's care. They had not touched her aside from transporting her into the shielded monitor table.

"Where am I?" She spoke in an accent Shuri didn't quite catch. 

If she hasn't spoken aloud Shuri wouldn't even had known she had spoken. It wasn't often that she was caught off guard. The girl's face was flatly serene as it had been the whole time. How long had she been awake?

She looked to be slightly younger than Shuri, no older than 18. Her skin didn't show a distinct race and her features showed no specific similarities to any one race either. Her face was still but ever shifting. 

"You're in Wakanda." Shuri spoke softly and carefully in English. 

"Where's Wakanda?" Her accent was now distinctly wakandan.

"Africa."

"I'm on earth." Her neutral voice saddened a little with the realization and hey irises finally moved under her lids though her vitals stayed steady.

Shuri waited for her relax, judging her relaxation by the movement of her eyes, before speaking again. "You are in a containment cell for safety reasons."

Her undefined jaw tightened and she sat up suddenly, causing Shuri to jump to get feet in alarm from where she sat. Her eyes snapped open and one of her hands grasped the edge of the table that she sat on. Her eyes scanned the room around her until they rested on Shuri. Shuri found herself oddly... mesmerized? Her eyes were a series of ringed colors blending together to make a swirling effect, then they weren't. Her eyes were a dull brown with nothing extraordinary. 

"Why am I here?"

"Safety reasons." Shuri echoed as she gathered her bearings and presumed a light and unshakeable aura of advantage. "You crash landed in our Golden City."

"Golden city..." The girl muttered, dropping her eyes from Shuri's own.

"I didn't catch your name." Shuri checked the readings from the girl to find them steady, no abnormal readings which didn't help to explain how she survived her fall and much less her exposure in space.

The girl looked up suddenly, he eyes were startled for a second and then they became steady, however, Shuri noticed the readings show a spike in her heartbeat. "That's because I didn't give it." 

Shuri did an internal double take as the girl's face was distinctly wakandan. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised.

"I'll run you through the database. I'll get a name anyways. Spare me the trouble?"

She stayed stubbornly quiet as Shuri moved to run a scan. The invisible shield around her had scanned her in detail and transmitted it to the console already. The diagnostics ran for longer than normal but that was to be expected. The girl didn't wear Kimoyo Beads and didn't display any tribal scarring, she was probably a rogue, unaffiliated but she would be in the system, everyone was from birth.

"Not in system?" Shuri read from of the error screen before turning back to the girl who now looked unbothered. "What did you do?"

Her face didn't change. "Nothing." She said simply.

"Who are you?" Shuri exhaled at the sound of her brother's voice. The girl got up from the table and walked away from it until one of her hands hit the barrier which sent a flicker of smugness cross Shuri's face.

"A potential ally?" Her voice held no humor but she was blatantly being sarcastic. 

T'Challa didn't reply to her false offer but looked at Shuri for exposition of the girl who fell out of the sky. A split second later, confusion riddled his face as he looked back at the girl he didn't say anything but kept a wary eye turned her way. She didn't seem to even register the reaction from him about her appearance. 

"I have to leave before they find me." She muttered and placed her palms on the barrier.

"Before who find you?" T'Challa looked at her earnestly. 

"They'll lay waste and tyranny." She muttered under her breath. "You all are weak. You will not be able to stop them."

T'Challa's voice was suddenly soft as he stepped closer to the invisible energy, aside from the glowing blue around where her hand connected to it, which separated them. "Stop who?"

"You have to let me go." She was still calm despite it all.

"Until we know what you are capable of, we cannot do that." T'Challa said lightly. 

T'Challa looked at his sister again who still didn't provide any information then he turned to walk out. 

"What will you do with me in the meantime?" The girl asked. 

T'Challa just shrugged and walked away and she turned her attention to Shuri who answered. "Find out what you're capable of."

"How long will that take?"

"Indefinite." Shuri began working at her table. 

"Well in that case," A harsh shimmering sounds drew Shuri's attention back to the girl who's hand now ripped through the energy shield followed by her arm and continued until she was on the other side. She made no move to attack but instead walked for the exit. As she did Shuri noticed two uniform slits in the back of her shirt. "Asking was just courtesy."

* * *

"We are tracking her as we speak. We will begin the search once we locate her." The kneeled servant looked up as if he has something else to say but withheld it.

"Continue." He voice was loud and demanding. 

"She couldn't have survived space. This... hunt is unnecessary." His reluctant words were met with a harsh strike from a muscular and bejeweled wing causing him to fly back. His own wings padded the fall and he returned to his kneeling position silently.

"Is this not what we thought last time?" She spat rhetorically. "Find her and bring me her carcass."

Her colored eyes met his grey ones expectantly. "It'll be done your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

_Avengers Complex, New York_

Sam pulled his arms out to move the wings so he could glide just as the flying disk swept against his cheek. Too close. The sudden movement threw him off balance and he returned to diving. It was instinctual at this point and the redesigned wings were smooth. 

"Foul play Barnes." Sam called from across the field as he landed. 

"No one said we weren't allowed to take the opponent's weapons." Bucky said from the other side of the lawn as he chased down the star spangled Frisbee. 

"It's not a foul play Wilson!" Rhodey watched them from above in the War Machine armor. The silver glinted, the legs glowing blue at intervals to show its integration with his mechanical leg braces. "Go again."

Sam immediately jumped up, allowing the jet on his back to propel him up and into a semi-flight. Above he could see everything with the enhanced goggles, everything analyzed, from Bucky to the mass amounts of damage from the battle against Thanos--because that was the only thing to call it, a battle. They had been fighting a war. 

"He's not even focusing." Wanda's slightly accented voice came in through his earpiece.

"Last I checked I was the Captain. Do I really have to focus when you guys want me to?" Sam chuckled whilst dodging a near-hit from a ball of wispy scarlet.

"Sit this out if you please. I won't be saving you when I'm kicking ass." Rhodey replied.

Sam stumbled onto the ground as Bucky threw the reclaimed shield. He caught it at waist level and backhanded it using momentum from his wings. "That's years of watching YouTube soccer and fanning over the old man right there!" Sam shouted with glee as the shield flew back at Bucky. Sam's victory was short-lived as the shield fully ricocheted off Bucky's arm and spun to the ground.

"Still a little rusty." Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, Sam could tell that he was in high-alert mode, waiting for Sam to move. It was practically his only method of survival at this point. He'd been through it for the last 70 years. 

Sam rolled his shoulders and unbuckled his wings. They more resembled a bird now and didn't retract farther than a bird's did. He set them on the ground and called a time out. Everyday they were at the compound Rhodes trained them to their max. _We're not going to repeat Thanos. Okay?_ It was his fuel. 

_Captain Wilson. I have an incoming call from the king of Wakanda._ Sam's heart hitched a little, FRIDAY being in his ear and around the compound was still unsettling. It was like walking into a trap that he knew was there but couldn't locate the trip wire. He did puff a little at his title. Captain Wilson.

"You're not the king." Sam flatly spoke to the king's sister from Natasha's old desk which he rested his feet on. Shuri was speaking to him via holographic call.

Shuri snorted. "You are undiginified."

"Does this call have to do with the meteor headed for Wakanda that you guys, and I quote, 'had under control'?"

"It was under control. And then she escaped."

Sam raised his eyebrows. " _She_?"

Shuri nodded. "It was a young female. She appears to be wakandan but other than her outwards appearance nothing indicates that she is."

"Where is she now."

"She has not left the border, the panther is in pursuit."

"Then why are you contacting us?" Sam slid his foot farther on the table causing a tooth-aching screech which Shuri rewarded with a side-eye.

"Just be on standby. We don't know what her abilities are our her purpose. We don't even know where she's headed."

"You guys are the most technologically advanced country. You can't figure something out?"

"We have not lost her yet." Shuri's hologram turned away from him. "Just be ready. Just in case."

"I'm sure your brother is more than capable of catching her _before_ she leaves Africa."

Shuri didn't reply to his hint at T'Challa incapability. "Might want to have Danvers on hand."

Sam smirked as her image winked out. Being captain want so bad of he could get away with stuff like that.

"Runaway?" Sam turned to Bucky as he walked in and spoke. 

He had spent more time in Wakanda after Stark's funeral and visited occasionally. He was deemed stable by Shuri herself and even succeeded in being unaffected by the trigger words.

At the moment he wore no arm and walked around with the stump covered in a protective casing which fit it into various arms and connected it with electric impulses so he could move it. 

"The thing in space." Sam said. "It's a girl and she's on the loose in Wakanda."

Bucky smiled, probably imagining. "The panther can't get her?"

Sam side-glanced at him. "She managed escape from a wakandan cage."

Bucky furrowed guys brow at the ill term but didn't offer anything more.

"We're on alert anyways. Princess' orders."

* * *

The panther moved quickly through the alert crowd. They had all received warning via Kimoyo Beads and watched each other closely. She was so close but undetectable. She'd probably go straight for the border but she wouldn't be able to get through it. 

T'Challa stopped in the middle of a crowd who surrounded a woman who interrogated a child. The girl was not wearing Beads like the rest of the wakandans but she was too young to be the girl. That was what T'Challa thought until she broke from the questioning woman and darted into an alley. 

T'Challa jumped onto the roof of a nearby house and followed her by rooftop. She ran swiftly, her form seemingly changing with nearly imperceptible fluidity. Her would have lost her as she grew slightly taller with older features had he not kept his trained eye on her the whole time.

"You cannot leave." He warned, jumping down from a roof to cut her off.

She paused for only a second before skidding around a corner which she abruptly disappeared from with the panther got on her heels. Her metabolism was impressive--she didn't slow until she had run the multiple miles, only once hijacking a transport, to the Border. She stopped at the energy separation and turned back to look at him; trapped.

He released his helmet so she could see his face. "We do not want to hurt you but you cannot leave."

Her hand hovered over the barrier. "That's not a choice I have."

T'Challa watched with unbelief as her hand broke the barrier, tight to her skin as she pushed on until her body had gone through it. She threw him an apologetic look through one of pain and stalked off. He gave orders to have the barrier opened but in a moment of turning his eyes away she was gone.

* * *

_2 days later | Montpelier, Vermont_

Carol tapped her foot idly as Sam piloted the quinjet in an invisible circle over the city of Montpelier. The glowing lights made it impossible for the cloaking technology to work accurately so they had ditched it and flown higher up. Wanda say nearby watching energy levels on a tablet as they passed searching for a spike. The original one had come from here so and they hadn't picked up another one since. 

"Got it! Two miles from here." Wanda said suddenly. 

Carol looked over Wanda's shoulder as she pulled the ends of her sleeves around her thumbs. The quinjet indication on the tablet moved quickly towards the recent energy burst.

She folded her arms and sighed. "Still not sure why you summoned me for a search and rescue."

"Might be more search and capture disco. Get ready." She twisted her face at Sam's nickname for her but stepped to the edge of the exit hatch with Wanda who was in her new red dress design.

Wanda had finally gotten an armored outfit. The folds of her red dress were weaved with vibranium exclusively by Princess Shuri which fell to her knees with red boots to match. The sleeves were diamond-shaped pieces of flexible armor that extended around her thumb. Her hair was half-up and the rest fell around her face like a protective curtain. Carol suddenly realized how default she was next to Maximoff with her new attire.

The two of them twitched with signs of readying for combat. Wanda's eyes turned a glowing red and Carol's hands glowed wispy colors of blue, purple and orange. The hatch opened, blowing their designated hairstyles into a slightly maker versions of themselves. Carol took no time jumping from the hatch whereas Wanda took care to wrap herself in her red magic before exiting.

"Be careful out there." Sam warned. 

The glowing skyline of Montpelier was a large contrast to the dark sky. They dropped conspicuously into a large group of people. Carol glared at a few woman in turn before running her hand through her disrupted hair. Wanda landed a few feet away in a flourish of red and stalked over to Carol.

"How do we go about this?" She asked.

"You follow that guy." Came Sam's voice over comms. 

Stephen Strange walked up to them with the Cloak of Levitation floating around him seemingly excited. "I can track her." He said seriously. 

"Is he necessary?" Danvers asked.

"She escaped from Wakanda." Sam replied simply.

Danvers pared her lips before turning to Strange. "Is she near?"

He concentrated for a moment. "Yes."

"How are you tracking her?" Wanda asked.

Strange looked at her with a queer look. "Magic."

"Through what origin?" She clarified.

He pulled out a small item from within his cloak. "Hair sample. Provided by our resident king." He informed before concentrating again.

Wanda slid to the side suddenly as he slammed his fists together causing them to be surrounded in geometric orange before launching a series of intricate spells forwards. The crowd parted, scared, as the spells streaked towards an older woman you seemed to shed her skin and then launched into the air. The woman was now a young dark-skinned girl who held herself in the air with a set of dark, massive wings which matched her skin color.

Wanda gasped in awe as both Strange and Danvers speed towards the creature with focused speed. Wanda reacted soon after them, tossing aside her awe. 

"We do not wish to hurt you." Strange called from the distance he kept himself at. He was trying to keep it calm, if a fight broke out the crowd would go crazy. 

"I'm so tired of people telling me that." The... girl sighed. Strange noticed get voice held a slight New York accent--she was mimicking him. 

"What are you here for?" Strange tried again. 

"I'm not supposed to be here." She replied. 

"That's right!" Carol stared her down as she interjected her and Strange's conversation. "Why don't you come over and we'll help situate you."

She looked down for a moment before replying. "You all are looking in the wrong place." She pointed to the sky. "I have to stop my people, please don't stop me."

"Your people?" Strange echoed. 

She didn't respond but instead started to fly the other way. Carol smirked a little and flew after her, tackling her in the air causing them both to pummel down with the girl's spread wings the only thing to break their fall. The civilians below were starting to panic as the two women fell towards them. Wanda moved her hands quickly alongside Strange who was conjuring golden sparks. The result of their combined gifts was a red and gold blanket that broke their fall right above the head of the tallest pedestrian who reached up to touch it. 

"Stop fighting will ya?" Carol breathed out her throat which was in the girl's grasp. She reeled back and slammed her head into the girl's and kicked off the magic barrier. Wanda picked up the slack and held her body down remotely as Carol held a steady beam of low photonic energy at the girl's chest until the tips of her wings were sweating. "It might save your life."

Carol curled herself protectively as the girl let out a deafening, nearly inhuman, shriek and a blast of pure energy reverberated out of her. Heat seated the trio's skin as they were flung back, both Strange's and Wanda's magic failing. They hit the ground with Sam's voice in their ears asking for an update. Carol managed to groan that they were good and sat up.she powered at the crowd, most of which were on the ground but recovering--the barrier had held long enough to keep the civilians from being hurt.

Strange stood next, muttering to himself about stupid civilians not evacuating, and helped Wanda to get feet. They broke through the crowd which circled a large fissure in the ground and were nearly surprised to see the girl in the middle of it. Her wings were seemingly gone but she looked the same aside from her demeanor--they could've mistaken her for a girl who had randomly fallen asleep on the ground. 

As they--as a team--carried her back to the quinjet Wanda noticed the precise cuts in her shirt to allow her wings movement. When they got back to the compound she requested FRIDAY modify her cage so that her wings wouldn't be squashed. Hopefully that small mercy would help get the girl to stay calm. 


End file.
